ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Nanomech
Nanomech first appeared in the live-action movie, Ben 10: Alien Swarm, when the Omnitrix absorbed the DNA of the Nanochips. He reappears in the Ultimate Alien episode Video Games. Nanomech is about an inch tall, can shrink, has green wings, as well as one large green cyclopian-eye, carbon/silicon-based mechanical body, and triangular feet. He is also the alien used to destroy the queen of the hive. Kevin describes Nanomech as "not like anything Ben has turned into before." This is because Nanomech is part human, part drone and thus making him a hive mind-based organism (so he is a human/nanochip hybrid instead of an alien). From a normal sized perspective, when Nanomech speaks, he has a squeaky little voice, but from a Drone's perspective his voice is very deep. Abilities Nanomech has the ability to fly, fire green energy balls from his hands, or green lasers from his eye. He can also shrink down to microscopic size. He can return to normal size, but he cannot grow any bigger. His wings glow when he flies. He is extremely agile, shown in Absolute Power, Ben survived a lava eruption created by NRG by turning into Nanomech and dodging all the lava droplets. Weakness He is still partially connected to the Queen, so, she can give him powerful suggestions to join her. However, this can be resisted. His extremely small size can also sometimes be an issue, demonstrated by Gwen in Absolute Power when she squashed him in between the pages of a book. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien He finally makes his first animated series appearance in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Video Games. His appearance has changed slightly from Alien Swarm, he is more of a blue color, the green wires around his neck are now simply circuit lines, his legs are thinner, he now has boot-like feet, his neck and shoulders have also changed and there aren't as many wires on his body (probably because the live-action movies make the aliens in the animated series more detailed). He also has a high-pitched, "chipmunk"-style voice. He is one of the six new aliens in Ultimate Alien ''(although he already appeared in ''Ben 10: Alien Swarm for his first appearance). In[[ Video Games| Video Games]], he was used to destroy the Stalker by going inside of it and taking it out from the inside. He appeared again in Ultimate Aggregor where he helped destroy the headbands that were controlling Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Ra'ad, and Andreas. The team appears to struggle in taking him seriously with that small voice. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Alien Swarm (first appearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Video Games'' (x2) *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' Trivia *He's the 2nd alien to have been unlocked in between a series. The 1st was Eon *Nanomech can become smaller than a Galvan (a species of around 6 inches high). *Nanomech is Ben's second new alien to first appear in a live-action movie (the first being Eon), and the first new alien to be unlocked in a live-action movie to be used in the animated series, though Eon never officially appeared in the series. *Nanomech is a unique creation of the Omnitrix, being a fusion of the biomechanical DNA of the nanochips with Ben. *Nanomech is the smallest alien to appear in Ben 10 continuity, being about the size of a gnat. *During the Birthday Bash in Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, players could get a Nanomech helmet that looked like his live action movie version. But after Ben 10: Ultimate Alien premiered, it changed to match the cartoon version. This item has been re released as a code item (ironically the code was given out the same episode Nanomech first appeared in the cartoon). *Nanomech could be a reference to the character Waspinator from Beast Wars: Transformers (Due to similar appearance and voices) and its sequel Beast Machines: Transformers. *Nanomech may be a reference to the character Wasp from The Avengers (due to the fact that both are extremely small and use electric shocks for attacks). *Nanomech is very similar to Chromastone as he has lines all over the body, one eye, a thick neck which is black on top, a little dark color, and very thin arms and legs. He can also project beams like Chromastone. *In Alien Swarm, Nanomech's real voice sounds like a cross between Heatblast and Buzzshock's voices, while in Ultimate Alien, his voice is very squeaky and high-pitched. This may be because the smaller he is compared the higher pitch his voice is. *In Video Games, when Ben turns into Nanomech, Kevin has to shoot him through a straw even though Nanomech could fly over. Most likely if Ben/Nanomech had flown, it would have taken a longer amount of time to get to the the Stalker. *Kevin states he can't take Nanomech seriously because of his voice. *In ''Ultimate Aggregor'', he used the quote "fly like a butterfly, sting like a bee". *In the live action movie, Ben first turned small then into Nanomech. *Ironically, in both Ultimate Alien episodes he has premiered in, Way Big appears in them, and Ben turns into Way Big right after Nanomech both times. *Nanomech's voice in Ultimate Alien is always being compared to Elmo's voice. *Like Upgrade, he is Machine-Based, but unlike the fully-robotic Upgrade, Nanomech is a organic/biomechanical hybrid cyborg. *He is the only form from Ultimate Alien to take on a trait of an original alien, he is small like Grey Matter *When Nanomech was moved from the Omnitrix to the Ultimatrix his appearance changes dramatically. *His voice might change to a normal ones if he turn/change into a normal/human size. *His voice is really different from Alien Swarm despite being small in size he has a normal voice rather in Ultimate Alien wherein he has a high-pitch voice. Translations *'Russian: 'Наномех/Nanomech *'Polish': NanoBen (Alien Swarm), NanoBen (Ultimate Alien) *'Dutch: N'anomech Toys Ben 10: Alien Force/Ben 10: Alien Swarm *4 inch Alien Collection Nanomech(Ben 10: Alien Swarm edition) *4 inch Alien Collection Ben 10: Alien Swarm set #1 - includes: Nanomech (Ben 10: Alien Swarm edition), The Queen and Validus *10 cm DNAlien Nanomech (Ben 10: Alien Swarm edition) , Alien Creation Transporter Nanomech and Ben (silver version from Alien Swarm) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *4 inch Alien Collection Nanomech Gallery NanomechMovie.jpg|Nanomech's Omnitrix Debut Nanomech.png|Nanomech in Ultimate Alien Nanomech UA.png|Nanomech in Ultimate Alien #2 Nanomech.jpg|Nanomech in standing position Nano2.JPG|Nanomech inside The Stalker NanoFirst.jpg Nano.jpg|Video Games Nanomech.JPG|In Alien Swarm Nanomech flying .jpg|In Absolute Power: Part 1 475px-Escena24.JPG|In "Ultimate Aggregor" Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Live-action aliens Category:Heroes Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens